One Starlit Day
by Kontradiction
Summary: In which Trowa is a dryad, Duo can play music, and Quatre is scared of getting married. Will be yaoi, 1x2 3x4.
1. Chapter 1.

One Star Lit Day  
  
Gundam Wing AU, Yaoi, 1X2, 3X4  
  
By K-Chan  
  
~Disclaimer~  
  
I don't own nuthin' but the story.  
  
For Braided Baby and, as always, Dria.  
  
Chapter One - Strangers  
  
Nimble fingers danced across the lute strings, releasing a cascade of beautiful music that swirled around the fire lit camp. A youth of the age of sixteen was responsible for the harmonious melody. He wore a peaceful smile on a face far more beautiful than his music. Enchanting violet eyes reflected the stars twinkling in the night sky.  
  
Trowa sighed and pulled the venison off the fire and set it on a carved wooden plate along with some mushrooms and edible roots.  
  
"Duo," interrupted the Dryad in his quiet but strong voice. "Leave the singing to the birds and eat your dinner."  
  
The boy carefully put the lute aside and let a broad, infectious grin creep on to his face. "That looks great, as usual! And boy am I hungry, Thanks Tro-chan!"  
  
Trowa gave a tiny smile before turning to his own meal.  
  
Duo watched his companion eat in silence. Mahogany brown hair fell across one side of his pale face. His one visible eye was green enough to make the grass envious. Though taller than Duo, the Dryads willowy frame was still small by human standards. Thin peach lips that rarely smiled, twitched as their owner chewed his food.  
  
Trowa noticed the boys attention was focused on him rather than his own meal.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
Duo jumped, realising he'd been caught. "Oh, nothing." He answered innocently. The Dryad continued to stare at him.  
  
"Um. The food's nice."  
  
Though Trowa knew his companion couldn't lie, he knew that that was not what Duo had been thinking. "You haven't eaten any yet." He pointed out.  
  
"Oh!" The boy realised this was true and began to shovel food into his mouth. Then he stoped. Trowa was still watching him.  
  
"Um. Trowa I was wondering. Could you play your flute tonight? You know, like old times?" He asked nervously toying with his long chestnut braid.  
  
The Dryads green eyes softened and one corner of his mouth twitched into a half smile. "Sure, but only if you eat all your vegetables."  
  
Grinning happily Duo quickly polished off his dinner in record time.  
  
"All done!" He said putting the plate back into their packs.  
  
Nodding Trowa pulled out his flute from somewhere on his person. The marble white wood was beautifully carved so that the delicate flowering vines twined up the shaft and it had been polished till it reflected the dancing campfire.  
  
But the most wonderful thing of all about the Dryads flute was the veins of silver and gold that swirled through the wood, glittering hypnotically.  
  
Once Duo had asked Trowa about them. He had merely said that 'One day his curiosity would get him in trouble.' Duo had taken that as a hint and had dropped the matter.  
  
Trowa put the flute to his lips and began to play a haunting tune.  
  
Duo sighed happily, no matter how good he got, the braided boy was sure Trowa would always be better.  
  
----------~oOo~----------  
  
Turquoise eyes widened fearfully in the boys pale face as the sad tune ghosted through the dark forest. He spun sharply as a nearby bush rustled, the hood of his dark cloak slipping to his shoulders to reveal short white blond locks that shone in the silvery moon light.  
  
Quatres heart raced in his chest, his mind conjuring hoards of man-eating beasts or wrathful spectres, come to feed on his soul.  
  
A whimper escaped the young humans pale rose lips. He almost regretted running away. If he hadn't run away he'd be sitting nice and warm next to his hearth, he wouldn't be hungry or scared and he'd be married.  
  
Quatre blinked, the music had changed. It was now friendly, welcoming, kind, warm.  
  
"See I told you someone was out there!" Exclaimed a cheerful voice.  
  
"Quiet Duo." Said a second voice, this one was soft and soothing. Something gently brushed his cheek. "Wake up little one."  
  
Quatres eyes snapped back into focus.  
  
"Oh my!" He squeaked, jumping back upon finding himself face to face with a complete stranger.  
  
"I think you startled him Tro-chan." Giggled a braided teen not much bigger than him.  
  
The stranger scowled. "Thark ne mana dar shin Sin!"  
  
Quatre hadn't understood a word of that, but the teen obviously did as he stuck out his tongue at his companion.  
  
The stranger sighed and looked back to him.  
  
The blond suddenly found himself held captive by one green, green eye.  
  
"I am sorry for startling you. My name is Trowa Barton and my friend is Duo Maxwell."  
  
Quatre smiled shyly. "Oh, I'm Quatre Raberba, um, Winner."  
  
Duo jumped up grinning from ear to ear. "Nice to meet you! Ya look kinda cold and hungry. Perhaps you'd wanna share our fire and food?"  
  
The blond nodded, it'd been well over a day since he'd last eaten. "Yes, thank you."  
  
After Trowa (who, to Quatres surprise, turned out to be an amazing cook) had given Quatre his meal he settled back to listen to Duo happily chat to the young human.  
  
The poor Dryad couldn't take his eyes of the pale beauty who had wandered in to their camp. He looked like an Angel. When he had touched the boys' creamy cheek he'd had to fight the hot lust of his Dryad heritage.  
  
It was fairly clear that Quatre was going to be joining their little group and even now Trowas strict mental discipline was the only thing stopping him from throwing himself at the child. He was 325 years old and the human couldn't be more than 15. Even the age difference didn't stop his mind from supplying him appealing and rather persuasive images. This was bad.  
  
Quatre was intrigued to find that the two were Adventurers. "So, are you two on an adventure now?" He asked.  
  
"Naw, to be honest there's not much job openings for us. Most the time we just play as minstrels in taverns."  
  
Quatre was confused. "Why not? About the job openings?"  
  
The violet eyes boy shrugged "People are just racist I guess, what with Trowa being a Dryad and all."  
  
"What on earth is a Dryad?" He asked sneaking a look at the green-eyed teen.  
  
Duo noticed where the blonds' attention had strayed to and smirked. "A Dryad is a wood sprite. But they tend to be a bit on the lusty side." "Lusty?"  
  
"Yeah. As in they're sex addicts!" He said with a wicked grin. Duo heard Trowa choke with satisfaction.  
  
"Oh!" Said Quatre, blushing furiously.  
  
The violet-eyed teen bit back a chuckle, he found the whole mating thing rather humorous. "Dryads are usually female and a bit greener, but our Tro- chans Grand Dame was a Muse. That's why he looks so human." Duo suddenly realised that (as usual) he'd strayed from the topic at hand. "Anyways people don't want an attractive stud muffin around their wives an' kiddies. 'Sides," He yawned. "Dryads are a breed of Phairy and they've got light fingers when it comes to shiny stuff like gold or jewels or ladies panties."  
  
"Nay nata lin!" Snapped Trowa, who'd still been listening.  
  
Duo smirked at the Dryad. "Zan? E fen nay kith doe, E na lon! Sayat tay'lay doe da yamma palmire cun!"  
  
An embarrassed flush spread over Trowas high cheekbones. "We need more fire wood." He said flatly before rushing away.  
  
"What did you say to him? I don't recognise the language." To be honest Quatre was a bit miffed, he had thought he could talk fluently in every language of the realm. And in front of him was a conversation he would have payed to understand, in a language that didn't even sound slightly familiar.  
  
Duo picked up his lute and plucked idly at the strings. "That's our native language, High Mystic. I'm not gonna tell ya what I said. That's between Trowa an' me." His fingers danced lightly across the strings releasing a ripple of beautiful music. Sparkling violets reflected the stars.  
  
"Can you sing Quatre?"  
  
----------~oOo~----------  
  
"Your Highness?"  
  
The Queens head snapped up to freeze the Royal General with the intensity of her gaze. "Yes?"  
  
"The search is over, the Prince is not in the country."  
  
A perfectly manicured hand slammed down onto the crystal throne. "DAMN!! Find him! I don't care what it takes, who you have to hire! Start a war for all I care! Just bring my son back!"  
  
Sweat trickled down the back of the Generals neck. "Yes, Your Highness." He hastily bowed away.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder in a calming gesture. "Lucrezia?"  
  
"I just want my baby back Treize." Whispered the Queen so softly that her Champion barely heard it.  
  
He winced sympathetically. "You must inform King Milliardo."  
  
Lucrezia sighed. "I know."  
  
  
  
Well that's it for the first chapter. Tell me what you think.  
  
~Authors Notes~  
  
High Mystic is a language I made up, so Duo and Trowa are really having a conversation that can be translated. But I won't just yet cause it'd wreck the surprise. But if you wanna know what Duo said to Trowa I'll give a hint. "Tay'lay" is a crude word for sex and "doe" is 'him'. 


	2. Chapter 2.

One Star Lit Day  
  
Gundam Wing Warnings: AU, Yaoi, a lime, 1X2, 3X4  
  
By K-Chan  
  
~Disclaimer~  
  
I don't own nuthin' but the story.  
  
For Braided Baby, Poop on a Stick and, as always, Dria.  
  
K-Chan: Tee hee! I got reviews! I'm so happy! *Grabs Wufei and starts to dance a jig*  
  
Wufei: Onna! Cease this foolishness at once!  
  
K-Chan: Reviews! Weeeeee!! *Twirls then dips Wufei*  
  
Wufei: Nataku have mercy on me. No more reviews please!  
  
Chapter 2 - Love?  
  
As the sun broke over the horizon a single figure watched as the bright pinks and oranges bled across the grey pre-dawn sky.  
  
Shining black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. Large, elegantly slanted eyes observed the Goddesses early morning gift to the world.  
  
His golden skin, the proud features of his face, even the light, graceful way he moved gave evidence to what he was.  
  
Wufei Chang was a Phairy and he was being payed a large amount of money to bring back one spoilt little Prince who'd thought he could run off and get away with it.  
  
Wufei was also a Wrath. A freelance jack-of-all-trades who travelled around the Realm committing theft, murder, spying, protecting, investigating. For the right price of corse. And every so often he would return to Eden to report the goings on of the outside world to the Wrath Leader, who would pass the information on to those it concerned, namely the King.  
  
So, Wufei had had the misfortune to be visiting the Wrath Leader at the precise time the job came in to hunt down the royal pain in the ass.  
  
It wasn't because he was the best, oh no. It was because everyone else was busy with fun assignments, like stealing Lord Greghorems prize racing stallion so he wouldn't beat the Wrath Leader at the Royal Cup next week.  
  
Wufei scowled, he was going to find that little brat and drag him, kicking and screaming, back to his parents. Then he was going to go home and pleasure his wives.  
  
----------~oOo~----------  
  
Quatre lent a bit closer to Duo as they walked down warn forest trail. "Trowa's not happy about me coming, is he?" he whispered.  
  
They'd risen with the sun, it was now almost noon and Trowa had only said four words all morning ("It's time to go.").  
  
Duo looked startled. "What? Why do you think that?"  
  
"Well. he hasn't said much. I was wondering if-"  
  
"Oh?... OHHHH!!" The teen began to laugh. "Naw, this is what Tro-Chan's usually like. He was just feeling pretty talkative last night."  
  
"'Chan,' is that High Mystic?" The blond asked.  
  
"Yup! It's a term of endearment."  
  
Quatre felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. "Oh, so you two are lovers?" He asked, carefully keeping his voice neutral.  
  
"WHAT??" Duo almost tripped over his own feet in surprise.  
  
"Me go out with that stick in the mud? Eww, SICK!! I'm sorry Q-man, there's nothing wrong with Trowa, but it'd be like sleeping with my FATHER!!!" The braided boy clapped his hands over his eyes. "YUCK! Gross mental images!" He cried, shuddering.  
  
"I. I don't understand." Quatre admitted.  
  
"Trowa's been lookin' after me ever since I was a little kid. He spent a lot of time getting me out of trouble, when my parents couldn't care less."  
  
"Oh." Said the smaller boy, trying to hide his relief.  
  
Duo grinned but didn't say anything because he had spotted the Dryad.  
  
"Hey Tro! What's up?"  
  
Trowa tore his eyes away the little blond, focusing his attention on his braided companion. "There's a town ahead, pretty big. I suggest we keep moving." Quatre nodded in agreement.  
  
"No," Murmured Duo, his face blank and his eyes glassy. "We go in. There's something we need to do."  
  
"Is Duo a Seer?" Asked the blond in confusion.  
  
"He's a bit of everything." The Dryad answered vaguely before slapping his friend across the face.  
  
"Ouch! Damn, I did it again, didn't I?" Duo smiled sheepishly. "Oh well. We're going into the town, right?"  
  
At his two companions nodded he pulled his lute off his back and began to happily sing while skipping down the track, his braid trailing along behind him like a streamer.  
  
Quatre watched him go. "Err."  
  
"Don't worry, he should have calmed down in about ten minutes."  
  
----------~oOo~----------  
  
Heero looked down at his manacled hands.  
  
GOD! He was so useless. First he some how managed to give some lonely, psychotic Lady the impression that he even liked her, then he must have gotten drunk (even though he didn't drink alcohol) because he certainly didn't remember making any vows of undying love or asking her to marry him. Then when he tried to leave she locked him in her bedroom. THEN when he escaped she somehow managed to find him and (with the help of a dozen guards) dragged him back to her manor.  
  
Heero sighed. It would have been bearable if he'd been locked in some sort of cold damp dungeon. But no, he was back in the crazy Ladies bedroom. Where every thing, from the stuffed animals to the carpet, were all different shades of pink.  
  
It was just his luck that Lady Relena happened to be a mage.  
  
----------~oOo~----------  
  
"Rhymtree?" Duo giggled at the sign.  
  
After waiting ten seconds for his friends Duo decided he was bored and couldn't help but notice the manor gates across the road from the sign. Beyond that was a large manor, made from white stone blocks, its well- tended grass dotted with pink flowers.  
  
Though it wasn't the house that interested Duo but the dark, handsome stranger standing on one of the balconies.  
  
Cobalt blue eyes met violet. Time froze. Everything stood still, save for them.  
  
Duos pulse thrummed in his ears as he stared into the slightly tanned face.  
  
His heart ached to touch that mysterious creature, listen to the music on his voice, smell the exotic scent of his glossy chocolate brown hair, to kiss those soft velvety lips.  
  
Duo lent against the cold iron bars, wishing he could speak to the enchanting teen, if only for a moment.  
  
The teen slowly raised his hand and pressed it against some invisible barrier, wide silver bracelets enclosed both his wrists.  
  
Then he was gone, quickly disappearing inside.  
  
Taking Duos heart with him.  
  
----------~oOo~----------  
  
Quatre looked nervously around the crowded square, obviously uncomfortable around so many people.  
  
"So, um. Where'd Duo go?" He asked quietly.  
  
Trowa shrugged. "He's around. Let's just find an inn and he'll turn up. Always does." He pointed to a clean but poor looking establishment. "This is the type of place we usually stay at. Come."  
  
Quatre spared a quick glance at the sign that read 'The Travelling Lady' before following the Dryad inside.  
  
The innkeeper and his wife were happy to see they had customers. They'd obviously fallen on hard times and looked quite sad when he had to tell Trowa they hadn't the money to pay for minstrels.  
  
"We'll pay for our lodging, food and baths." Said the Dryad. "Playing our instruments costs us nothing but time and breath. Both are free and so are our services."  
  
The wife flapped her apron as she said that they couldn't possibly accept such an offer.  
  
After a few minutes Trowa managed to get them to settle at 5% of the profit made the nights they sang.  
  
Trowa led Quatre up to the room they would be staying in.  
  
"So, uh. what am I supposed to do while you two preform?" Asked the blond shyly, watching the Dryad through lowered lashes as he set the packs neatly in a corner.  
  
Trowa turned around looking mildly surprised. "You do not wish to sing with Duo?"  
  
A faint flush coloured Quatres cheeks. "Oh no! I-I couldn't! I mean I haven't a good enough voice. I'm sure you could find a goat who sung better than me!"  
  
Trowa dropped onto the bed next to the flustered human. "Show me." He said softly, almost a whisper.  
  
"W-What?" Stuttered Quatre, if he hadn't been blushing before, he certainly was now.  
  
"Sing for me?" Breathed Trowa, lightly resting his hand on the blond's delicate wrist.  
  
Gulping and feeling very self-conscious Quatre began to softly sing the first song that came to mind.  
  
"I can't believe you're here with me,  
  
And now it seems my world's complete,  
  
And I never want this moment to end.  
  
I close my eyes and still I see,  
  
My dream's become reality.  
  
And now I know how it feels to be free."  
  
Trowa stared at that angelic face in wonder as a soft heavenly voice filled the room.  
  
He was so beautiful and perfect! Tiny tears gathered at the corner of sparkling turquoise eyes, dampening long dark lashes. Gods! How he wanted to kiss that singing mouth!  
  
He was still touching Quatres wrist. It felt smooth and soft, like warm silk that he could stroke for eternity and never get sick of.  
  
For once his Phai' lust had stopped, as if it too were admiring this piece of perfection sitting in front of them. Trowa still wanted to touch the boy desperately, but for a different reason. was it love?  
  
"I prayed so many nights that you would come my way,  
  
I've waited from my birth to light my darkest day,  
  
I think it's time for you to heed these lines,  
  
'Cause there's some thing I wanna say."  
  
Trowa tilted the blonds' head to face him. Quatre continued to sing.  
  
"I've finally found what I've been looking for.  
  
And now you know I'm gonna love you more.  
  
Hold me tight cause it's always been you.  
  
It's always been you,  
  
To think that you were always there,  
  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears,  
  
And now it's clear that it's always been you."  
  
Gently Trowa brought their lips together. Light blue/green eyes slid shut and Quatre clung helplessly to the Dryads strong shoulders, a single crystal tear travelled down his face.  
  
His lips were so soft and comforting, sending waves of heat through his body. Quatre had never felt anything like this before, and he liked it.  
  
Trowa wrapped one arm around slender hips. His other hand travelled up to stroke a soft cheek and brush feathery locks.  
  
Pulling back Trowa gave the human a smile that lit up his entire face.  
  
"I doubt that I've heard a bird that could mach your voice, let alone a goat." He chuckled.  
  
Quatre smiled and pulled Trowa in for another kiss.  
  
This kiss was a lot better. Some thing warm and wet traced his bottom lip. Shyly Quatre opened his mouth and Trowas tongue slid inside and began to massage his own, causing the little blond to moan.  
  
Their bodies pressed against each other and some how Quatre ended up flat on his back with the taller boy on top.  
  
Trowas hands were everywhere and Quatres head was being pushed into the pillow with the force of his kisses.  
  
The Dryad slid between his thighs and ground against him sending jolts of pleasure through him. Quatres body was covered with a thin sheen of sweat and he was mewing helplessly while Trowa nibbled along his jaw.  
  
Duo burst through the unlocked door. "Hey guys! You'll-! WHOOPS!"  
  
The two boys shot apart, crimson faced.  
  
"Well. uh. heh heh heh." The braided boy rubbed the back of his head and scuffed his foot on the wooden floorboards. This had to be one of the most awkward moments of Duos life. Quatre looked ready to die from embarrassment and Trowa looked ready to kill.  
  
He rocked uneasily on his heals. "Eh. I think I'll be making myself scarce for a while. You know. advertise our presence? Yup! That's what I'm doing. I didn't see nuthin'. I'm out advertising!" Rambled the braided boy as he drifted out the door in a strange form of shock.  
  
Trowa began to laugh.  
  
Both embarrassed and delighted at the taller boys laughter, Quatre couldn't help but ask. "What's so funny?"  
  
"His mother once told me that the only time Duo would be quiet was when he was sleeping, and half the time not even that. I guess she was right." He chuckled.  
  
----------~oOo~----------  
  
It took Duo a few minutes to come back to full awareness but when he did he found himself in what appeared to be the town centre.  
  
He turned his woodland brown cloak in-side-out to reveal a mosaic of artfully positioned, brightly coloured patches that gave him a rather comical air.  
  
Smiling happily he beckoned a small group children. Cautiously they wandered over to see what was about.  
  
"Whadda ya want?" Asked the leader of the small troop.  
  
"I am." Duo struck a pose and gave his cloak a flourish. "Duo Maxwell! The greatest Gleeman in all the realm!" The children giggled at his ridiculous pose.  
  
"What kinda Gleeman has a name like Duo Maxwell?" Asked one little girl.  
  
Duo feigned great offence. "A very good one I'll have you know! In fact many great heroes have had strange names. I, myself once met a brave and heroic knight called Sir Tumble-twick Swozzle-stick."  
  
And so Duo acted out the Adventure of Sir Swozzle-stick. The children's laughter drawing a large crowd. The end of the story (Where Tumble-twick marries the beautiful princess) was met with a large round of applause.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" Bowed Duo. "My companions and I shall be preforming at the 'Travelling Lady'. Thank you."  
  
Deciding it was time to go back to the inn and harass Trowa, Duo Maxwell 'the greatest Gleeman in the Realm' made his leave.  
  
Well? That's it for chapter two. I love this story! ^_^  
  
And don't listen to Wuffie, I do need more reviews. He's just poop on a stick!  
  
Poop On A Stick: Hey! I resent that!  
  
Oh, sorry POAS.  
  
P.S. If you like Digimon fanfics read 'Ice on my fingers'. Dria was upset cause she thinks no one likes it. *in a whisper* Don't tell her, but it's one of my fav stories! 


End file.
